mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rosequartzish/Doesn't have apoint of view, knows not where he's going to, Isn't he a bit like you and me...
Lyrics to one of my favorite songs, Nowhere Man. I'm listening to it right now, actually. I came up with something randomly a while ago, and I'm just now showing it. A list of 20 of your favorite songs, 20 to 1, with a description of the song, why you came to love it, that sort of thing. Well, here's mine. Top 20 Songs 20. Beautiful Day by U2. I'm not really a big U2 fan, but I like the lyrics in this song. 19. Yellow Submarine by The Beatles. Yes, one of the silliest songs ever. :o But yes, it's already been one of those songs that will nev er fail to make me grin like an idiot whenever I hear it. 18. Paperback Writer by The Beatles. It's my writing inspiration song, I always seem to get a good idea, or get a lot of writing done while listening to this song. 17. Rainbow Veins by Owl City. One of the Owl City songs that I've listened to, other than Fireflies, Peppermint Winter and Vanilla Twilight. I'm not really a big fan of the electronic type of music, but Iike this song. 16. Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones. One of the songs that I found out about through a musical TV show, one of the only Rolling Stones songs I like... I couldn't get into them, really. FWEE FOR SITARS! 15. Rock n' Roll Music by Chuck Berry. Yes, I know my style is very old, thank you. :p But yeah, I like this song a lot. Considering it's one of the first Rock and Roll songs too, that makes it special too. 14. Octopus Garden by The Beatles. Another one of those silly makes-me-grin songs. :o If you can't tell, I have a soft-spot for Ringo. And this seems like a song that Adam Young could pull off (to say the least, I really wish that would happen.). 13. Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato. Yes, A Demi Lovato song. It's one of the few I like, and I started liking it after I went to a concert and this song was covered. 12. Mr. Tambourine Man by Bob Dylan. This song is one of my favorites of Bob Dylan. He doesn't have the best voice ever, but the song is very poetic and calm, so I like it. C: 11. With A Little Help From My Friends by The Beatles. Another one of the Beatles songs that I knew every line to before I turned 7. It's a song pretty close to me, and has one of the best cover versions ever (by Joe Cocker). 10. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. Don't have time to go to a musical? Just listen to Bohemian Rhapsody. A full musical in a measly 6 minutes. :B 9. I've Just Seen A Face by The Beatles. Another grinny song for me, I just love it so much. One of those rare Country-ish sounding songs by The Beatles. I could probably sing along to every word of this song. 8. Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. One of those songs I remember hearing as a little kid, it's very calm and relaxing and one of my favorites. It's a pretty cool sing. 7. Sattelite by Dave Matthews Band. A very calm and cool song that I've always like since I was a little kid. 6. Losing My Religion by R.E.M. Another song I've just recently found out about, and have been obsessed about. MANDOLINS FOR THE WIN! 5. Ripple by Grateful Dead. The song from my signature, I've liked this song for quite a while, I remember. Another song with some poetic lyrics, it's a pretty calm song. 4. Behind Blue Eyes by The Who. One of the songs by the Who I found randomly, and come to like a lot. That usually doesn't happen with me. XD 3. Nowhere Man by The Beatles. Another one of my signature songs, that I've regarded as my theme song more than a few times. This song was of course, the inspiration for a character of mine, and it's one of the songs I can remember listening to in my early years. 2. While My Guitar Gently Weeps by The Beatles. Another one of those awesome songs, and I actually like both the acoustic and original versions of this song. It's a song I highly recommend for new Beatle fans. 1. Within You, Without You by The Beatles. My most favorites from The Beatles, with both Indian and Classic instruments used, it's very unique, and I just love, love, love listening to it. I listen to it whenever it comes on. Category:Blog posts